Rukia's first time
by alotofbleachorgys4u
Summary: This is my first erotic story,
1. Chapter 1

As you may know, this is my first erotic book so im sorry if its terrible but please comment to help me boost my writing skills and confidence

it was 7:00, dinner was being prepared by Yuzu downstairs in the kitchen. Karin was sitting at the table with her plate and cutlery in front of her and their dad was in the clinic finishing up with a patient. Ichigo had just walked in through the door.

"Hey Yuzu, Karin, whats for dinner? It smells delicious" asked Ichigo

"Rice and vegtables" replied Yuzu.

"Awesome, has anyone seen Rukia?"

"Not since this morning" said Karin.

"Ok, ill check upstairs. Can you call me when dinner is ready Yuzu?"

"Sure." Ichigo turned to walk out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

He walked into his room and Rukia was not inside. He took advantage of the silence he had and sat at his desk and turned on his computer. Once it was on he opened the internet and closed his door so there was only a crack between it and the door frame. he walked back over to his desk and opened the search bar, he typed in 'porn' up the top then pressed search.

Downstairs, the door opened and in walked Rukia

Yuzu ran from the kitchen and bear hugged Rukia. "Hello Rukia" said Yuzu finally letting go

"Hi Yuzu, is Ichigo around?"

"Yes, he is upstairs"

"Thanks" and Rukia ran upstairs

when she reached Ichigo's door, she was about to walk in when she heard a faint moaning coming from inside. she opened the door just a crack to see inside. To her surprise, she saw Ichigo sitting at his desk looking at his computer, she wondered why he had been moaning then she noticed. He was thrusting up and down on the shaft of his penis. She giggled just a little and continued to watch.

His moaning became greater and loader, the speed of his thrusting increased too. Just at that moment, Yuzu yelled up the stairs for dinner, Rukia silently made her way downstairs and reached the landing just as Ichigo opened his door.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner Yuzu" announced Rukia once she was finished

"Your welcome" replied Yuzu

"Thank you" said Ichigo. "I'm going back up to my room, please dont disturb me, anyone"

Everyone nodded and with that, Ichigo left the kitchen. "I think im going to leave too, im very tired. Thank you once again Yuzu" and she stood up and left.

Thank you to everyone who took their time to read this, i know i said it was erotic and there hasnt been much dirty stuff yet but i promise, i will make up for that in chapter 2 and 3. Please comment as it helps me be inspired to write 


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia watched Ichigo dissapear into his room, she thought it was best to leave it till later so no one caught her watching Ichigo pleasuring himself

Once everyone had gone to bed Rukia got out of her gigai as she thought it would be safer, she then snuck out of her window and accross the windowsill to Ichigo's window. Much to her enjoyment, he was stil masturbating, faster and harder than earlier

Rukia started to feel wet between the legs and before she knew it her pussy began to drip onto the ground below. she moved into a comfier possition so she could still see Ichigo but it would be hard for him to see her. She decided to close her eyes and pleasure herself while keeping the noise to a minimum.

Around ten minutes later, Ichigo put his cock away and went to draw the curtains when he saw Rukia fingering herself outside his window. He knocked on the window gently to let her know what he had seen, she opened her eyes and almost fell backwards with the shock

"Rukia... What the fuck are you doing?!" asked Ichigo so only Rukia could hear him. Rukia took her soaking fingers out of her meaty vagina and explained that she was curious at to what he was doing before tea andd just now. Ichigo looked at her in surprize"... You saw what i was doing before tea? How much?"

"When you turned on your computer" replied Rukia. "Oh..." said Ichigo. "Well, i think you should leave Rukia" suggested Ichigo as he turned his back to lock his door like he does every night. "Ichigo" mumbled Rukia. "Yes?""..." it took a while but Rukia finally built up the courage to ask him, "can i look at what you were pleasuring yourself over please?".

"If you want, i havnt cleared my history so you should be able to get it up no problem. "Thank you" said Rukia as she sat down at Ichigo's desk

When Rukia was finished inspecting Ichigo's computer, he was dressed for bed. "Right, you really should go now, we both have school tomorrow. "I guess your right but... Can i ask you a question first?"

"Sure" said Ichoigo as he layed on his bed. "In that video, the mans penis was sticking up, does that happen to you when you watch it?" asked Rukia with intence curiosity, she was starting to leak again but only slightly, Ichigo must of noticed because he was starting to blush

"Yes, normally". "Ok, one last question". "Yes?" "Does it happen when you think about me?" Ichigo had froze, he didnt want to reveal that he had wanted to have sex with Rukia since he saved her from the her execution her. "I... I dont know, ive never thought of you in that way before" Ichigo had gone bright red in the face. "shall we find out as she started to remove her clothes, within seconds she was allready in her underwear

"Whoa Rukia" gasped Ichigo. "Whats wrong, is my body just so iristably sexy?" Rukia said with a cheeky smile. "No, its just that... I dont dont think im ready for this tonight, we could try a blowjob but i think thats all im up for tonight, sorry"

Rukia had a glint of dissapointment in her eyes. "Ok then, whats a blowjob?" "It was the first thing you witnessed in that video" explained Ichigo, he had started growing an arch in his pants, Rukia noticed it and got down on her knees and pulled down his trouser bottems and ripped open his underwear. "Like this?" she asked while starting to suck on Ichigo's exposed nob. "Oh yes..." he moaned with pleasure. "Your not bad for your first time at this Rukia" said Ichigo looking down at Rukia's silky black hair

"Really? Am i really doing that good?" asked Rukia with surprise. "Yes, are you sure you've never done this before?". "Of course, i think i would have remembered something like this" Rukia said looking up into Ichigo's eyes. "You have beautiful eyes Ichigo, how come ive never noticed before?" "Because you have never been on the end of my cock before?". "Watch it, i might just go back to my room and forget this"

"Please dont, this is great". Rukia went back to focusing on Ichigo's 8 inch cock in her mouth. Ichigo put his hand on the back of her head to incourage her to take more of it in. She didnt mind the preassure, she actually enjoyed it. Rukia had been waiting forever to get her hands on Ichigo, she had had a craving for him ever since he saved her from the soul society. "Is this good?" Rukia asked now taking in a good three or four inches now. "Its perfect" Ichigo said as if he was in a dream.

Ichigo started to moan with pleasure now as Rukia started to move further and further down the shaft of his super hard cock. "Oh Rukia, i only wish i could pleasure you in a way so you would feel the joy you're giving me right now" said Ichigo through constant moaning, he had now taken his hand off Rukia's head and was now holding himself up. "There is, lick me out" Rukia said as she looked up at Ichigo ansd as she romoved her face from the warm glow of Ichigo's cock.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo stuttered with surprise, he had always wanted to stick his tongue into Rukia's dripping pussy but he never imagioned she would ask him like that. "Are you sure?" asked Ichigo just making sure she wasnt messing around with him. "For fucks sake Ichigo yes, put you fucking tongue inside of me and lick me all over, i want you to make me feel amazing" she said angrily as she layed on her back with her bare lewd pussy out in the open. Ichigo didnt hesitate, he went straight into it as if it was the best thing he had ever tasted 


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh yes Ichigo, oh yes. This makes me feel so good" Rukia cried out. "Keep your fucking voice down or everyone will hear. they could hear footsteps coming down the hall. "Quick, get under my bed" mumbled Ichigo as he helped Rukia under his bed, Ichigo scrambled under his sheets as if he was asleep. A few seconds later, Yuzu walked in in her pyjamas and slippers. "That's funny, i could of sworn i heard Rukia in here" Yuzu said sleepily to herself, "I better go check on Rukia now" she said as she closed the door.

"Fuck... She's going to check your room" Ichigo whispered. "No need to worry because if you havn't noticed yet, im in spirit form so my gigai is still in my bed, ill wait 5 minutes and then ill go back" explained Rukia. "Ok" said Ichigo. "So, that was different wasn't it" Rukia said, "yeah, very different but i liked it. Did you?". "Of course i did, but we need somewhere more private to do stuff like this. I think ill go now" whispered Rukia as she gave Ichigo a kiss on the cheek then dissapeared out of his window.

THE NEXT MORNING AT SCHOOL

"How about here, it looks nice and secluded plus i dont think many people come up here anymore" said Ichigo as he opened the door leading up to the roof. Rukia passed Ichigo and strocked his cock, this made it spring to life and a very large arch in his trousers appeared like it did the night before. they reached the roof and Ichigo sat up againd a wall nearby. Rukia unzipped Ichigo's trousers and released the monster. Ichigo's 8 inch cock was now out in the open, he just hoped no one spotted them up there. Rukia was now slinding up and down on Ichigo's sheft, her mouth was so warm it felt like summer on his cock

"Oh god Rukia, you've gotten so much better, how did you do that overnight?" asked Ichigo. "I dont know really, its not really that hard". "Neither is licking you out" replied Ichigo through moaning with pleasure. "Come on rukia, get your top off" encouraged Ichigo. Rukia didnt hesitate. she removed her school shirt to reveal her bra. "Remember, we only have 30 minutes and we need 5 to get changed".

"Dont worry, we have plenty of time" Ichigo said as he passionatly kissed Rukia on the lips however, Ichigo was wrong, before they knew it the bell signaling the end of lunch rang and they found themselves half undressed, licking and sucking eachother. "Quick, get dressed, we need to get to class... Actually, what about skipping class and staying up here, no one will come up here durin lesson time and it means we have two hours to do what we want to eachother" suggested Ichigo

"Of course, i want to make you happy and i want you to make me feel good". "Then lets get started". Rukia continued to suck off Ichigo while he was licking her out, Ichigo had always heard of the 69 position but never got to use it on a girl. they were moving fast, Rukia was swallowing Ichigo's 8 inch cock and Ichigo was sicking his tongue deep inside Rukia's meaty pussy

They didnt realise time was flying by so fast and before they knew it, the bell rang for their next lesson. "Shit, we only have an hour left" Ichigo said sadly. "Then lets make every last second of it count, come on Ichigo, inpenitrate me". Ichigo went bright red as Rukia flung herself onto her back and spreaded her legs wide so her dripping wet vagina was on show to anyone whithin a good 10 radius. "Come on you wuss, do it" Rukia snapped. Ichigo didnt want to upset or offend Rukia so he did it, he stuck the tip of his cock into her dripping pussy and started to hump her like a small dog

Little by little he would insert more of his cock, he didnt want to hurt Rukia but from the way she was moaning he could tell she liked it. He leant forward to give Rukia a kiss but slipped and was now face first in her tits. "Oh im sorry, Rukia" stuttered Ichigo as he went even more red than he allready was. "No, its ok, its actually pretty nice, its making me even more horny for you". At that moment he could feel Rukia's pelvis contracting so he knew he was doing well. at this time, Ichigo's spunk was allready making its way up to his shaft, it felt like his testicals were going to explode. "AH, Rukia, im about to cum, i need to get out of you" Ichigo explained

"Sure, spunk in my mouth Ichigo, it will turn me on even more". Ichigo did so, he took his cock out of Rukia's fanny and put it into her mouth, within seconds, a river of spunk filled up Rukia's mouth. "Oh god" Ichigo moaned, he had done it, he had pleased Rukia, he sat up againd the wall and Rukia cuddled up against his chest. he reached for his phone in his bag, it read 15:25. They had 5 minutes till the end of the day. Rukia, who still had a mouthload of Ichigo's seed, didnt know what to do with it, she thought the best thing to do was swallow it. She did so the looked up at Ichigo, she still had a little on her lip. Ichigo leaned in for a kiss, he got a bit of the taste of his own cum when it happened but he didnt mind, aslong as he was with Rukia he didnt care what happened.

Soon after, the bell rang for the end of the day and they were both dressed again. "I think its best if we leave school seperatly so no one suspects anything" suggested Ichigo. "Sure, ill see you at home then" Rukia said and she kissed Ichigo on the cheek then ran to the door leading to the second level of the school. Ichigo sat up against the wall once again daydreaming, wondering if he really did just fuck Rukia, if he really cummed in her mouth and if he really licked he out like he did the night before. a few minutes later Chad and Orihime appeared at the door.

"Ichigo?" Said Orihime. This made Ichigo jump. "Chad, Orihime? What are you doing here?" as he looked at both of them in awe. They just stood there and dint say anything 


End file.
